<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hayashi Clan by jactinglim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132520">Hayashi Clan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim'>jactinglim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A polar bear saves a yellow turtle from bullies in Hidden City High. How two nerds grow into best friends through the years. Ice and River are my RotTMNT OCs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Osananajimi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">HIDDEN CITY HIGH<br/></span>7<span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">:30 AM · Oct 21, 2016</span></p><p> </p><p>"Hey Richie Rich, lend me some money."</p><p> </p><p>River pushed his skinny legs to walk faster, pretending he never heard them. The bigger kids caught up to him easily. One of them, an ogre yokai, leaned a heavy arm around his gangly shoulders. The 13-year old's growth spurt made him almost as tall as his seniors, but his bulk is a different story entirely, as he stumbled under the added weight. The freshman turtle yokai whipped his head as they snatched his wallet off him, "Give that back!"</p><p> </p><p>The three bullies simply laughed as Leonard rifled through the contents while the other two held the yellow-spotted turtle back.</p><p> </p><p>"Learn some respect, you spoiled brat!" Danny grinned as he leaned close, whiskers twitching, and tightened his grip, "We're your <em>senpais</em>, yanno?"</p><p> </p><p>Trying to defuse the situation, he spun to free his pinned arms and reached for his wallet...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ROOOOAAAR!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sheer force pushed the slight turtle back as a stocky polar bear yokai knocked the ogre right off his feet, sending the wallet flying. River leaped and caught it in mid-air. He turned to see the white bear getting kicked in the stomach by the rat yokai. He could only keep his white paws up as the three punks wailed on him relentlessly. River managed to throw two off him when he cried out at a painful hit of electricity.</p><p> </p><p>"Take this, fatso!" his savior was slapped by a broad-finned tail to the face. Danny guffawed, "Nice one, Mickey!" as he watched his eel friend electrocute the bear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"OI! What're ya up to??"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit, a teacher! Let's scram," the ogre ringleader yelled to his cohorts, "Golden boy's wallet doesn't have much anyway!"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe they're just faking being rich?" the eel named Mickey jeered as he quickly followed his two accomplices.</p><p> </p><p>"All the more reason Mister Better-Than-Everybody needs to be taken down a peg," Danny glared, exposing a rat fang in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>After watching the teacher chase away the three delinquents, River turned to the white furred ursine with a look of awe, "You saved me."</p><p> </p><p>"No, the teacher saved both of us," the bear muttered sullenly, shaking off the last of the electric shocks as he crawled around in search of his glasses, "They're right, I'm just a fat loser playing hero."</p><p> </p><p>"Then you're playing pretty well," he perched the glasses on the bear's nose and offered his hand, "My name's River."</p><p> </p><p>The bear shook his offered hand, "Isaiah," then chuckled when he saw the turtle jolt at the remaining electricity.</p><p> </p><p>"Aish-...? Aise-..." embarrassed by his Japanese accent, River gave up, "Can I call you Ice for short?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm a polar bear??" his white furred face frowned into a snarl.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're cool."</p><p> </p><p>Isaiah's tense jaw slacked in incredulity, "Don't you dar-"</p><p> </p><p>"Literally."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Ugh, that's so <em>lame!"</em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>The two freshmen laughed as the yellow spotted turtle helped the white bear off the ground, straightening their gakurans as they walked to the lockers for their bags.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ice character sheet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I tried making a character sheet for my RotTMNT OC Ice. I'll prolly pin this together in my Twitter with River's after I make one for him too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Character Sheet for <strong>Isaiah Nanuk<br/><br/></strong>Nickname(s)<br/>Ice<br/><br/>Sex/Gender<br/>male<br/><br/>Species<br/>polarbear<br/><br/>Age<br/>17 years old (born August 12, 2003)<br/><br/>Character Description<br/>River's best friend. Yokai living in Hidden City.<br/>Currently attending CUNY Graduate Center as PhD scholar for computer science.<br/>Works with River on missions as hacker/tech ninja.</p><p>Personality<br/>fastidious, thorough, analytical, quick-tempered, strong integrity, critical thinking, overachiever, driven, stubborn</p><p>Likes/Dislikes<br/>Likes: tech, games, music, ethics, justice<br/>Dislikes: stupidity, deception, bullies<br/><br/>Background/History<br/>He met River trying to save him from bullies.<br/>Their fathers have since been acquainted and their clans have become friends.<br/>Hayashi &amp; Nanuk clans work together with Hidden City authority to deal with yokai/human incidents.<br/><br/>Relatives/Family<br/>Richard Nanuk = father, middle class, military officer, married into Nanuk clan and became leader<br/><br/>World/Setting<br/>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<br/><br/>Body<br/>height 6'3"<br/>weight 215 lbs<br/>white fur, pale blue eyes, black skin<br/><br/>Clothing<br/>true yokai form:<br/>grey cargo shorts = phone, wallet<br/>white utility belt = cards, keys<br/>grey suede tactical sneakers with thick white ankle socks<br/>grey open fingertip gesture gloves = HMI control/input<br/><br/>human form:<br/>white t-shirt added, with Hayashi clan logo<br/><br/>Accessories<br/>chrome snakebite stud piercings = tracker + cloaking device to look human<br/>matte grey 'goggles' = headset (disguises ears) +flashlight<br/>glasses = HUD visor, connected to headset<br/>shell backpack (heavy!) = dual sword sheath, pc+power, grapple gun, first aid, poncho<br/>silver iPhone = modded with own custom software<br/><br/>Kinks<br/>falling for River but fighting/hiding it<br/><br/>Sexuality<br/>gay (closeted)<br/><br/>Genitals/Reproduction<br/>black humanoid penis in white fur penile sheath<br/><br/>Sexual Description<br/>top (rarely switches)<br/>very strong sense of smell up to 20 miles = detect someone's mood (including horny)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can read my fic Turtle Rosa, Ice is there!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362080/chapters/66861001</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. River character sheet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I finally made a character sheet for my RotTMNT OC River. I'll pin this together in my Twitter with Ice's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Character Sheet for <strong>Kamegawa Hayashi<br/>
<br/>
</strong>Nickname(s)<br/>
River<br/>
<br/>
Sex/Gender<br/>
male<br/>
<br/>
Species<br/>
yellow-spotted turtle<br/>
<br/>
Age<br/>
17 years old (born July 12, 2003)<br/>
<br/>
Character Description<br/>
Ice's best friend. Turtle yokai living in Hidden City.<br/>
Currently interning at Middle Park Zoo as Junior Curator for veterinary medicine.<br/>
Works with Nanuk clan on missions as ninja/covert agent.</p><p>Personality<br/>
Strategist, disciplined, quick-thinking, sincere, patient, sympathetic, hyper competent, diplomatic, naive</p><p>Likes/Dislikes<br/>
Likes: medical research, music, puzzles, integrity, fairness<br/>
Dislikes: futility, conflict, betrayal, chaos<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="userpage_csheetmain_subsection">
  <p>Background/History</p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_entry_container">
<p></p><div><p>He met Ice who saved him from bullies. Their fathers have since acquainted and their clans have become friends, working together with Hidden City authority to deal with human/Yokai incidents.</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_subsection">
  <p>Relatives/Family</p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_entry_container">
<p></p><div><p>Shuryou Hayashi:<br/>
= father, upper class, clan leader, first born son who married an Amazon turtle</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_subsection">
  <p>World/Setting</p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_entry_container">
<p></p><div><p>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_subsection">
  <p>Body</p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_entry_container">
<p></p><div><p>height 6'2"<br/>
weight 209 lbs<br/>
yellow spotted, golden eyes, warm colored scales and shell</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_subsection">
  <p>Clothing</p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_entry_container">
<p></p><div><p>true yokai form:<br/>
yellow elbow &amp; knee supports, fingerless gloves &amp; toeless socks</p><p>cloaked human form:<br/>
black high neck tank top with Hayashi clan logo<br/>
black cargo pants<br/>
black tabi shoes thick black ankle socks</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_subsection">
  <p>Accessories</p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_entry_container">
<p></p><div><p>gold watch = tracker + cloaking device to look human<br/>
yellow mask = nanotech headset + visor + flashlight<br/>
yellow kusarigama &amp; holster with hidden pockets = phone, wallet, cards, keys, grapple gun<br/>
gold iPhone = modded by Ice with custom apps</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_subsection">
  <p>Kinks</p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_entry_container">
<p></p><div><p>In love with Rosa</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_subsection">
  <p>Sexuality</p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_entry_container">
<p></p><div><p>straight (bicurious)</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_subsection">
  <p>Genitals/Reproduction</p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_entry_container">
<p></p><div><p>turtle penis in cloaca slit</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_subsection">
  <p>Sexual Description</p>
</div><div class="userpage_csheetmain_entry_container">
<p></p><div><p>bottom<br/>
susceptible to heat/mating scents when already attracted</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pocky Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew Raph, River, Ice, and Rosa for Pocky Day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sparring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>River vs Ice sketch of their daily sparring session</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>River: "Flashy."</p><p> </p><p>Ice: "Wanna give Rosa a show."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Master Leatherhead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I tried designing a RotTMNT Leatherhead and next thing I knew River and Ice has a sensei who's a Mindoro Crocodile mutant with a Filipino accent and a love for San Miguel beer. His favorite teaching aid is a tsinelas (la chancla).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Best Friends to Boyfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>9:34 AM · Feb 13, 2021 (aftermath to Turtle Rosa Chapter 18)</p><p>I am kicking myself because I have no business writing future scenes of my RotTMNT OCs Ice and River when I barely wrote their introductions, let alone their PRESENT arcs!</p><p>Forgive me my self indulgence for best friends-to-boyfriends bara furry/scaly 😓</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p><p>PS Ice likes being the little spoon even though he's bigger 😂<br/></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Doc Hayashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>EmmaBlackfire drew fanart of Evil River, which I drew for an OCtober prompt 'personality swap'</p><p>In a dark future, Rosa married River and Ice (poly yay lol) despite the clan's protests. They find out the consequences of those actions.</p><p>I want to make an AMV with the song Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamins but I don't know which software to learn for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Be prepared!' by EmmaBlackfire inspired by <a href="https://youtu.be/26CxAEKtMq0">this song</a></p><p>"Consider this a hostile takeover," the dark figure declared with maniacal laughter.</p><p> </p><p>River looked at the death and carnage all around him, blood running cold, "Who are you?? Why are you doing this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you recognize me? I'm you from the future."</p><p> </p><p>"NO! I would <em>never</em> betray my clan, my family!"</p><p> </p><p>"Even if they will be the cause of your wife's death?"</p><p> </p><p>"What...? Rosa? What happened to-... how??"</p><p> </p><p>"The clan deemed me, us... traitors for choosing our mate over them."</p><p> </p><p>"You lie!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Look at me!</em> What else would bring me to this point?? Why else would I devote years to find a way to go back in time to kill the clan before they kill <em>her</em>."</p><p>
  
</p><p>The much older doctor River whipped around, tattered lab coat shifting, with wide lunatic eyes transfixed on Rosa, who was standing there confused with this recent information, "I'm doing this to save your life, my love." He extended a hand, dripping with his victims' blood, as he gazed at her in obsessed longing. "Come with me, and I'll make sure you'll never die again!" the scalpel in his hand glinted, "It will be but a simple procedure," he grinned, trying to look reassuring.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>'Evil River' by me<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cherryton Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Couldn't get this little crossover idea out of my head so I wrote it down here.</p><p>I can write more about how the evil Doc situation was resolved, or about Ice's mission with Yafya. Just let me know :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5:06 PM · Cherryton Academy</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ice? Someone’s here to see you. Said it’s important they talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>The white bear was sitting on the floor, leaning back against his bed using his iPad when he heard his name. He turned to face the door where his roommate, a fellow polar bear, stood with River.</p><p> </p><p>The cold look on Ice’s face as he jumped to stand up as River strode inside, bristling, drove the roommate to make a hasty exit, “I’ll uh… tell the guys to give you privacy,” and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any idea how much I went through just to find you all summer?? I just heard that you’re here because Yafya needed your help. Why didn’t you tell me anything? You just <em>disappeared!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need you. I don’t love you. There. I said it. Yer free.”<br/><br/></p><p>River suddenly gripped his head, tugging on his hair tight, and slammed his mouth against his. Ice stumbled back as he felt the turtle’s tongue slide between his lips. The kiss was long, deep, as he tasted of hurt and anger. They were both panting when they parted. The yellow spotted turtle’s glare was intense as he held the polar bear’s gaze, “Liar,” he whispered through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Anger flashed in the bear’s silver-blue eyes as he bared his own fangs, “Oh, ye want honesty??" he snarled, "Here then, lemme show ya.” Claws dug into black fabric as a huge white paw pulled the back of River’s gakuran, popping the top buttons as he threw the turtle yokai across his bed, then knelt on the floor between the long slender legs.</p><p> </p><p>Head leaning back against the wall, golden eyes mutely watched white furred hands quickly undoing the remaining buttons before pulling the black pants’ fly apart. The chelonian braced his forearms at his sides and gripped the bed covers as he gasped out a hiss when he felt the press against his growing bulge with Ice’s own.</p><p> </p><p>Ice held their members together in one hand before eliciting a moan out of the turtle by sinking ursine teeth on the side of the smooth scaled throat, exposed as the other hand parted the gakuran open. Moving his hips to rub the undersides against each other, he felt his partner move with him to match his brutal rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Blunt teeth bit on lower lip to keep from crying out as River felt lightheaded, losing sense of everything except the sensations building in his core. He wrapped his arms around the bear and could only hold on, nails sinking through white fur as their breaths grew more ragged and the thrusting sped up. The turtle turned his head to the door when he heard steps in the hallway outside the dorm room, “St-stop… Ice… someone migh-'' but the sentence was left unfinished when he had to clamp his hand over his mouth to silence himself as they came together. He felt the vibrations as much as he heard the low growl against the side of his neck as the bear reached his own orgasm, teeth never letting go since the first bite, until both have calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>Still breathing heavily, Ice shook his head as raised himself up into a kneeling position, “We… we need ta stay apart.” Knees still on the floor at the side of his bed, he grabbed an old shirt to wipe the plastron clean of their combined cum, then closed the buttons that were not ripped off. "Give ourselves time ta think this over. I lose my head when I’m around ya. Lose sense o’ what’s right an’ wrong.” He stood up composed himself, straightening up his own clothes. “Ya saw me with Rosa’s old gadgets. How through ‘em I’ve been talkin’ and plannin’ with Donnie behind yer backs so we can get ya two with us. And that future Doc... It just proves everythin'. We don’t deserve ya. Now Rosa’s outta the country, gone home. And I’m here. We're changin' the future.”</p><p> </p><p>River held the white hand extended to him, then let him help stand up, still dazed. He could only accept his own school bag as the bear handed it to him. He watched the bear reach up and gently tugged his collar closer to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta hide the uh… marks. But I can’t close it all da way to da top, lost a few buttons when I… I’m sorry,” Ice stopped his mutterings and fell silent as he rested hand on the small of River’s back to lead him out of the room. He cleared his throat to regain his normal voice, “I’ll walk ya to da school gate.”</p><p> </p><p>The two ignored the curious glances along the way. When they reached the gate, Ice gently tipped his ex's chin up to look into his eyes. "Never come back here. I'm in da middle o' sumthin' and this is how I make sure everyone's safe. I need ya ta stay away."</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know that. We can still stay together..."</p><p> </p><p>"I ain't takin' chances." He let go of the turtle's face, letting his hand fall to his side, "It's over between us. I'm sorry... for everything." Maybe if he succeeds on his task with Yafya he could redeem himself and finally deserve him. Ice decided he would return to Hidden City then. "Goodbye, River."</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later Ice was back in the dorm room, opening the door to find his roommate from earlier holding a broom.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey, you're back! I see your guest has already left," watching Ice make a beeline to his bed where he sank in with a heavy sigh, he continued sweeping the floor, "I'm just tidying up the room," he said, hoping his casual tone eases the tension in the room. "...Oh? This isn't part of our uniform... ?" He bent down to pick up a brass toned button when he was startled by Ice whipping his head to face him.</p><p> </p><p>"Give it 'ere."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>